primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pub Fight (NW Episode 2.8)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Pub Fight is the eight episode of the second season of Primeval: New World it is also the first episode of the second half of the season even though it was intended to broadcast this episode as part of the first half it was delayed after another television show had to be broadcast. Synopsis The team battle Sabre - Toothed Cats and Toxodoon at an incursion at a pub.While Mac goes to find Sergeant Macready and Major Douglas's new base. Plot At a flat in Western Vancouver Major Douglas and Sergeant Macready are thinking of another plan to try and get revenge on Cross Photonics when the detector goes of but decide it's best not to go to the incursion. At the Tank the team pick the Anomaly as they go to deal with it Toby arrives with a note for Mac he is to try and locate Macready and Douglas's base as he goes his separate way the team later arrive at a pub where they find a Toxodoon corpse and see a blood trail as they follow it a Saber - Toothed cat jumps out at them but is stunned by Toby's EMD shoot,Evan then goes into his pocket a gets out the creature detection device to track down the creatures and they come face to face with a pack of sleeping cats then a cub roars alerting his parents which causes the pack to attack. Elsewhere in a industrial estate Mac goes to the last known Macready and Douglas's base wondering if it will give clues as to where they are. He then sees a large piece of metal and once he moves it he then finds a hole and goes through it and sees a plastic machine then loads of gas appears causing Mac to chock to the floor unconscious. At their current base Douglas and Macready prepare to make a new plan when the Wise Woman appears before Macready can shoot her one of her guards knocks him of his feet. Where she reveals that the two could join forces with her at first the two are reluctant but she says she will reveal all their bases to Cross Photonics if they refuse causing them to change their minds. She then orders one of her units to go to the pub incursion and get her a Saber Tooth Cat. At the pub the pack viciously attack the team they team are then separated with Charlie stumbling into the beer cellar he is then followed by one of the adult Sabres but hides he then comes up with an idea. Elsewhere Evan,Dylan and Toby hide in the back room of the pub but are trapped by the sabers smashing and trying to break the door. At Douglas and Macready's old base Mac wakes to find the plastic machine counting down to 0 as he try's to escape rubble falls blocking his entrance. At the Pub the Wise Woman's soldiers arrives and manage to collect several young Sabre cubs, in the cellar Charlie gets a barrel of beers and pours it over a dead Toxodoon then two adult Sabres arrive and begin eating but then quickly fall asleep and takes it to where the others are stranded. At the old base Mac decides to ring Charlie and when the phone rings a Sabre hears it and goes on the attack but it slips on a puddle of water,slips and breaks it's leg giving Charlie the opportunity to answer the phone and Max tells him the problem causing Charlie to put the beer over the carcass and help Evan,Dylan and Toby to escape,Charlie tells them Mac's problem,Toby then goes to help him. At Douglas and Macready's base the Wise Woman Doug and Macready then reveal to her that they will join forces with her but only if she agrees to fill them in on her master plan. At the old base Toby find Mac but is unable to break the door down. At the incursion,Project Magnet soldiers arrive and prepare to kill the Sabres but are ordered by Dylan to stand down after she sees a tiny cub she then orders them to set up a trap and put a dead Toxodoon in the middle of it hoping it will lure the pack in so the soldiers can knock them unconscious they arrive and the soldiers knock them out and they are pub back through then as they team put them pack through one of the soldiers accidentally stumbles through causing Evan to go after him,once there he sees other packs kill Toxodoon and then hears the man scream as he goes to save him a Sabre toothed Cat comes and rips his head of as Evan makes his way back more Cats follow him.Once he is back through Dylan prepares pub the cub back through but a weird soldier looking man arrives and takes it and quickly makes and escape,seeding that there to nothing they can do the team to go help Toby and Mac. At the base the team arrive and Evan forces the door down and get Mac out before the building explodes and the team make there way to Cross Photonics. At Cross Photonics the team arrive back at base,Charlie then shows the team pictures of the Stygimoloch,Evan then goes into his office opens up his emails and one from Brooke Cross but before he can open it everyone hears a weird sound and then The Wise Woman appears and tells them that the teams days are numbered and that even Connor Temple and his team can not even stop her then leaves,Evan then rushes back to his computer and opens the email and reads it which says "Dear Evan I don't know what has happened but we need to talk please Brooke" causing Evan to become suspicious. Characters Regular *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Charlie Rickson Guest *The Wise Woman *Major Douglas *Sergeant Macready Creatures *Sabre - Toothed Cats *Toxodoon *Stygimoloch (Picture) Setting *Cross Photonics *Unnamed Warehouses *Unnamed Pub Cancelled story idea It was suggested that the story was to be set in a lab and another member of the Smilerdon family appearing instead. But budgetary reasons caused this to changed. Trivia *This episode marks the first direct reference to Connor Temple in Primeval: New World. Gallery Attck.jpg|Evan sees a Toxodoon being killed by two Sabre Toothed cats. Poster8.jpg|The poster for the episode Time.jpg|The bomb at the abandoned warehouse Email.jpg|The Email Brooke sent Attack.jpg|A Sabre Attacks Cellar.jpg|The Cellar in which Charlie hides in Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas